


Back 2 U

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Attempt at Humor, Beta Reading Doesn't Exist, Chanhee is Calypso, Crack, Fluff, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Juyeon is a War Pilot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: Juyeon crashlands into an island and falls in love.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Back 2 U

Juyeon felt like he was dying. Well, he is, technically. But not yet. He's about to-- or maybe not. That just depended on how good he can maneuver his plane along the striking missiles set after him after he not-so-accidentally bombed the entirety of the enemy base and took off with a flashdrive containing the enemy's entire battle plans.

  
So far, Juyeon's gear stick had stuck, the propeller is missing a huge chunk, and the engine's about to blow.

  
"Are you waterproof?" Juyeon asked the flashdrive in his pocket, still attempting to wrestle the gear stick free. "C'mon, dude-- home base is literally thirty miles-- holy flying kangaroo!"

  
He barely managed to steer the plane to the left to avoid a bright pink missile.

  
"I gotta jump." Juyeon muttered, giving up on the gear stick. He figured he had better chances of surviving if he jumped into the vast ocean of water below him than... well, disintegrating in an explosion a hundred meters in the air. Actually, there may be sharks and other stuff in the dark water, so scratch that; Juyeon was fucked.

  
He placed the flashdrive in a waterproof, shockproof case, along with a photo of his brother Sunwoo. He hoped Sunwoo had done as he ordered and joined the intelligence sector rather than the physical army. At least Sunwoo wouldn't have to do thirty burpees every two hours.

  
Juyeon looked out the plane, wondering if he should take a parachute.

  
From the corner of his eye, Juyeon saw another missile heading straight for the plane. He couldn't swerve to avoid it anymore. The steering stick had stuck as well, pulling the entire plane into a spiral course downwards with the gear stick also compromised. Juyeon had to think fast.

  
He sent a prayer to all the gods he could think of, placed the protective case inside his jacket, and jumped.

  
As Juyeon fell, he heard the resounding boom of his plane shaking not so friendly hands with the hostile missile, and a splinter or something hit his head just before Juyeon hit the water, knocking him out cold.

  
\----

  
"Excuse me."

  
Juyeon blinked. Once. Twice. Fuck, there was sand in his eyes and nose. He turned to his side and started coughing out very salty water, heaving it all out and wondering if he had died. His body hurt all over, which didn't make sense because if he died, then he wouldn't be hurting, right?

  
"I'm not that repulsive for you to literally start vomiting, right?"

  
The voice was a bit high and whiny, obviously belonging to a boy but also leaning towards the feminine. Juyeon felt very confused at that. Angels were androgynous, right? Was an angel talking to him? 

  
He looked up.

  
Angels are pretty.

  
"Can you get up? Or talk, at least? I'm pretty sure you're not mute considering you were moaning all that before you woke up." the angel continued, frowning. Juyeon noted that the angel was dressed in a simple white robe with a pinkish-gold belt keeping the flimsy outfit together.

  
Wow, was all Juyeon could process at that moment. This angel is fucking gorgeous.

  
"Yeah, great." the angel scowled after a moment of Juyeon just staring at him in awed silence. The angel turned his head towards the clear blue, sunny skies, then started screaming, "YOU ABSOLUTE RUDE FUCKS! YOU LEFT ME ALONE AND LONELY FOR A MILLENIA AND WHEN YOU DECIDE TO SEND ME A COMPANION, HE TURNS OUT UNABLE TO SPEAK?? I DON'T EVEN KNOW SIGN LANGUAGE!"

  
Then the angel hmph'ed, stomping away and kicking sad into Juyeon's eyes.

  
"Fuck, ow!" Juyeon hissed, covering his eyes. Momentarily blind, Juyeon felt for his protective case in his jacket. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he still felt it there. He had figured out he was alive. Stranded with a crazy, pretty... thing. Yeah. But hey, he was alive, at least.

  
"You can talk!" the angel was suddenly back, kneeling beside Juyeon. He then laughed, almost like a maniac, and Juyeon had to fight himself to keep from running away. Why are the pretty ones always crazy? "You have a nice voice too! Finally! You don't have any idea how lonely it is-- oh, your leg is broken."

  
Juyeon didn't notice it before, but when the stranger mentioned it, pain shot up his leg, causing him to shout a lot of expletives and maybe tear up too.

  
"Hey, hey, don't worry. I can heal you." the stranger soothed, placing a hand on Juyeon's forehead. The touch was warm, which was very welcome considering Juyeon was actually freezing because of his wet clothes. The stranger placed another hand on Juyeon's calf, breathing deeply, before singing.

  
Juyeon had never heard anyone sing so beautifully before.

  
The pain in his calf started to lessen, and when the stranger finally stopped singing and Juyeon had managed to look away from the very beautiful stranger, he could move his leg freely. He looked back at the stranger in awe.

  
"What just happened?" Juyeon asked. Like a total dumbass.

  
"Wow, your voice is so nice." the stranger cooed, leaning closer. Juyeon almost went cross-eyed with how close they were. "I can't heal your other wounds, but I do have medicine in my cave-- oh, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Chanhee, and this place is Ogygia!"

  
"Ogee... what."

  
"Just... just call it GG." Chanhee sighed, helping Juyeon stand. Juyeon's leg still felt weak, but he could hold his own weight. That was a miracle. "This place is a weird one. I've been here for so long, I forgot how I got here in the first place, but the gods pay me visits sometimes. Before you ask, nope, there is no way out of here."

  
There goes Juyeon's plans.

  
"No way out?" he almost screamed at Chanhee. "No, don't joke around like that, dude. I have top secret files in my pocket right now and I have to take it back home so I can warn my country and save millions of lives! There's a way in, there has to be a way out."

  
"... A lot have tried." Chanhee looked sad, letting go of his grip on Juyeon. "I know you would be just like the others. You guys never want to stay."

  
And he walked away, leaving Juyeon on the beach with a buzzing mind.

  
Juyeon felt bad at that, but he was more patriotic, so he decided to swallow his pride and growing crush down, heading back to where he woke up on. There was a big metal plate, probably from his broken plane. Well, technically not his, since he stole it from enemy base.

  
He started to gather what he could from around the beach to build a raft. Or something that could float. Anything.

  
The sun was starting to set and Juyeon was getting tired and hungry, but he couldn't stop. His countrymen were literally fighting a war they would most certainly lose if he couldn't get the files back home. Also, Sunwoo would cry if Juyeon didn't get back.

  
Chanhee then approached him when the sun had finally set, holding a basket and an earthen jug. He stared at the disaster of a floating thing Juyeon was building, probably very confused as to what it was supposed to be.

  
"You should eat." Chanhee finally said. "I made eggrolls."

  
Juyeon looked at him, surprised. "...eggrolls?"

  
"And some peanut butter sandwiches." Chanhee added, showing him the wrapped parcels. "Peanut butter tastes good."

  
"You have a kitchen here?" 

  
"What's that?"

  
"...did you just ask me what a kitchen is?"

  
Chanhee pouted, placing the basket down on the sand. "I've been here for centuries, okay? I didn't even know what peanut butter is until like, three decades ago when it showed up in my shelves. Everything just showed up in my shelves. I never go hungry. A cheesecake appears every month too. I like cheesecake."

  
Juyeon couldn't believe his ears. "What... Are you?"

  
"I'm a nymph. I'm immortal as long as I'm bound to this land. At least that's what Kevin said. Since I can never leave this island, I can't die or grow old. Kevin's the newest reincarnation of the god of arts and music, by the way. He's nice. He visits every other month with new music." Chanhee sat down on the sand, looking up at Juyeon. "Well, aren't you gonna eat? Don't you want to continue building your... whatever that is?"

  
It was weird. Then again, Juyeon shouldn't have survived the fall from his plane. Weird was normal.

  
"I do." Juyeon finally sat down, taking greatful gulps of the jug Chanhee offered him. "Why are you helping me?"

  
"I'm not!" Chanhee replied, a little too quickly. He was blushing brightly, and Juyeon would have found it cute, but Juyeon was too busy with a mouthful of peanut butter sandwich to think much. "I just... I know no one wants to stay."

  
Juyeon stopped chewing, cheeks full like a squirrel. "No one?"

  
"Every once in a while, someone gets stranded here too. They never want to stay. I always fall in love with them. It's a curse or something. Kevin's working on it." Chanhee sighed, staring at his toes. "I got used to it, I guess. They all just leave, anyway."

  
"If it helps, you're cute and I would like to stay, but I'm honor bound to go home and make sure the war ends." Juyeon really did feel bad then. "...I can... I can come back for you."

  
Chanhee laughed at that, but Juyeon could see tears brimming in the nymph's eyes.

  
He quickly wiped them away, earning a surprised look from Chanhee.

  
"I'm serious! I can go back here and we can find a way to get you out! I can then take you out to Home Depot and show you what a kitchen is and helo you make one too!" Juyeon suggested, grinning and actually, honestly, pretty damn excited to take Chanhee out on a date in a depot.

  
"No one finds Ogygia a second time, but thanks for making me laugh."

  
Juyeon froze. "What? That's bullshit. I can rent a plane and crash it again."

  
"Just eat your peanut butter sandwiches." 

  
"Chanhee, I'm serious." Juyeon caught the nymph's hand. It was small and cool and wow, Juyeon never wanted to let go. "I promise. I will find you again."

  
Chanhee looked at their hands, silent.

  
"I don't know how many guys made that promise already, but I swear on my Pokemon limited edition Mudkip card, I will come back for you." 

  
"You should." Chanhee said after a while, wiping his own tears away and facing Juyeon with a small, but grateful smile. "I really want to see a kitchen."

\----

Juyeon's raft/piece of metal and wood that can float was finally done after two days. Chanhee had explained that time goes faster in Ogygia than the outside world, so Juyeon must have lost only five hours or something.

  
They stood at the shore, looking at the raft. Juyeon learned enough engineering to know it will work, what with the wonders of Chanhee's shelves that actuay contained duct tape. Chanhee wasn't so convinced, and has been crying inconsolably for the past day, saying Juyeon might get eaten by piranhas.

  
Juyeon was also kind of scared of that.

  
"I'll be back, okay?" Juyeon said, holding Chanhee in a tight hug.

  
Chanhee hugged back just as tightly, still sobbing quietly.

  
"Hey, I forgot to ask." Chanhee sniffed, holding Juyeon's hand before the human could board the weird raft. "...what's your name?"

  
Juyeon almost tripped over thin air. 

  
"What?? All this time? All those making outs-- last night's horizontal tango--- and you don't know my name?" Juyeon was about to have an aneurysm at the discovery.

  
"You never told me!" Chanhee whined.

  
"Why didn't you ask beforehand--" Juyeon cut himself off, laughing at the silliness of their situation. He smiled, taking Chanhee's breath away. "My name is Juyeon."

  
"Juyeon." Chanhee tried the name. "It sounds nice."

  
"Here." Juyeon then handed Chanhee a keepsake: a ring that had managed to stay on his finger after being swept by the water. "That's um, that's my class ring. It's not much, but I just wanted to give you a reminder that I'll come back for you."

  
"And take me on a date to Home Depot." Chanhee nodded, taking the ring. It was too big for his ring finger, so he put it on his thumb. He showed it to Juyeon, eyes sparkling. "You're technically married to me now."

  
"Yes. Yes, I am." Juyeon laughed.

  
"Come back."

  
Juyeon nodded, absolute. "I will."

  
\----

  
Juyeon did manage to get out. It was weird. Everyone thought he had died, but when he showed up to camp soaking wet and carrying a waterproof pouch with peanut butter sandwiches and a slice of cheesecake. The flash drive still worked, and his superiors worked up a defense that doubled as an offense.

  
Im short, Juyeon was hailed a hero and Sunwoo only cried because he was so proud of his hyung.

  
The war was brought to a surprisingly clean and safe-ish end, and Juyeon then went to work on his promise to go back to Chanhee. Sunwoo called him crazy at first, but when he tasted the magical, never spoiling peanut butter sandwiches, Sunwoo was sold and vowed to help Juyeon get back.

  
Years passed.

  
Juyeon crash landed into many islands, but never Ogygia.

  
He had almost thrown all hope away.

  
Until one day, while working in his sea-side villa, on a plane with new diagrams that Sunwoo promised would survive crash landing into a volcano, Juyeon got a very pleasant surprise.

  
There was a knock on his door, and Juyeon ran to answer it, tripping over numerous maps in his haste to get to the door.

  
He wrenched the wooden contraption open, and almost cried.

  
Chanhee was standing in his porch, holding a basket filled with food, and a big, great smile on his face. Beside him was a man that looked really tired and about to pass out any moment.

  
"Hi!"

  
"Y-you... wow." Juyeon reached out to touch Chanhee. His face. His arms. His hands. "You're here. How--? I was coming back for you, I tried a lot of times, I swea--"

  
"I know. Kevin told me about it." Chanhee beamed, motioning to the guy beside him. "He got so tired of me crying in the island that he dug up a lot of old files and burned my curse, then he flew me here! I told you he's nice."

  
"I want coffee." Kevin managed to say.

  
"You'll get it later." Chanhee promised, giddy. He placed the basket on the floor, diving into Juyeon's arms with glee. "Are there still home depots? Decades have already passed in Ogygia, you know? I kinda wondered if Home Depots would be out of style by then. You're still taking me out on a date, right?"

  
"All the dates you want." Juyeon promised, suddenly scooping the nymph up bridal-style. "But first..."

  
Juyeon leaned down to kiss him. Years of missing the nymph, fearing he would lose Chanhee or forget him, fearing that Chanhee would be the one to forget... Juyeon let it all go with that kiss. Chanhee responded with fervor, linking his arms behind Juyeon's neck.

  
"This is sweet and all and great." Kevin cut in, wheezing. "But if I don't get caffeine now, I might actually die."

  
"You're a god, you can't die." Chanhee shushed him, pulling Juyeon back down for another kiss.

  
"The fucking disrespect I get..." Kevin muttered, blanching at the scene in front of him. "I'll come back later when you guys are done. I need a coffee."

  
"There's Starbucks around the corner." Juyeon managed to say in between Chanhee's kisses and the nymph pushing him into the house to get on with it. "Hey, thanks man!!"

  
"No problem." Kevin trudged towards the Starbucks, exhausted. "No problem at all."

**Author's Note:**

> • i hope this was enjoyable
> 
> • pls water the tbz tag im begging pls
> 
> • forgive the work quality :(((
> 
> [ twitter: @juyeonieee ]


End file.
